Twilight is Published!
by Murmmer
Summary: What would happen if Twilight was published in the Twilight world? What happens when half of Forks reads Stephanie Meyer's new Best Seller, Twilight? What will Bella and the Cullens do? After all, Bella just had her personal thoughts PUBLISHED!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

**The beginning of a new story…..i must say, I'm pretty excited about this one! Any who! This will be important.**

**IN THIS STORY, THERE WIIL BE NO VOLTURRI!!!!**

**Mainly because, if there were Volturri, there wouldn't really be much of a story. K! Enjoy please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any aspect of it! This goes for this chapter, and every chapter I post after this! Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight!!!**

**Jessica's Point of View**

I was walking through the shelves of Barnes and Noble, trying to pick out a book for the plane ride to my grandmother's house. My grandmother lives in England, which means a very long, boring flight for me! It was Christmas break for Forks high school and I would be spending all two weeks of it in England! I was so excited! I glanced at my watch—

I had a half an hour before I had to leave for the airport. I scanned the shelves looking for anything interesting….reading isn't exactly my thing, so I had no idea what I was looking for. I made my way over to the 'New Release/Best Seller' section and picked up the first one that caught my eye. It had a black cover with two pale hands holding a red apple. I flipped it over to read the back. The words that popped out at me were:

'Edward' that clicked in my brain! How funny! Edward went to my school! And even though he is with Bella I still had a HUGE crush on him! AND 'In love with him' Perfect! I was in love with an Edward! This was totally the book for me! It was called Twilight.

I grabbed it, and carried it to the counter. A young girl, about my age stood there. I handed her the book. She never took her eyes off of me. Finally I got a little annoyed and asked her what she was staring at.

"Oh! Um… sorry, it's just…you remind me of someone." She said timidly.

"Who?" I asked her, curious. I probably reminded her of Kelly Clarkson! I think I look a little like Kelly Clarkson….

"Um…actually, a character in this book." She said, holding up Twilight. "There is this girl named Jessica in it, and you remind me of her."

"Wait hold on!" I said holding a finger up at her. 'Did you say the girl's name is Jessica?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"My name is Jessica!" I told her. How weird! There was an Edward _and_ a Jessica in this book?

"Really?" the girl asked me. "How funny!" she shoved my receipt in my green bag and handed to me. "Have good day. I know you'll really like that book you picked out." She said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said grabbing my bag and heading toward the exit. Hm. I was actually interested in reading this book now…

**An hour and a half later**

I took my seat by the window and pulled out my book, eager to start reading it. Wait! I'm eager to read a book?! Wow. That's never happened before.

When I had finished reading the first chapter, I pulled out my cell phone as quickly as I could. We still had seven minutes before take off. I had to be quick. I hit 4 and my cell and pressed the green talk button. It dialed Lauren's number. I waited. One ring….

Two rings…

Three r— An Answer!!!

"Hello?" Laurens bored voice asked.

"Lauren!" I said quickly.

"Jess? Hi! I thought you would be on your plane by now."

"I am! I don't have long! Listen! I know this sound weird but you have to read this book called Twilight! It's by—" I glanced at the cover, "Stephanie Meyer!"

"What? Hold on! Why do I have to read this?" she asked, she sounded a little annoyed. She didn't like being assigned reading over Christmas break.

"Lauren! It's about us! Well, Bella, Edward, Mike, Mrs. Cope! Every one! I don't know how this Stephanie Meyer knows us all, but she wrote a book in Bella's point of view! You have to read it! Call every one we know and tell them to read it too!"

"What?! What is it about?!" Lauren asked, now curious.

"Well, so far it's about Bella's first couple days here in Forks. Lauren, this is so weird! Everything that happens in this book as actually happened! I think these are Bella' actual thoughts! I have no idea how the author got this stuff, but I think it's all Bella's thoughts! Do you think Bella knows her? Whatever! I have to go now, but please read this book! Call everyone we know and tell them to read it! When Bella and Edward get back, I'm going to have so much to say to them!"

"Whoa—okay Jess, I will! I can't believe you're serious! Don't worry, by the time school starts up half the school will have it read!"

"Thank! See ya!" I ended the call and turned my phone off. Then, I quickly grabbed Twilight and began chapter two. This was SO weird!

**Hehehe! Chapter one! I'm really excited about writing this story, so I'm goin two write the next chapter tonight! If I get a lot of reviews, I'll post it tomorrow! So what are you going to do?**

**REVIEW!!! Thank you!**

**----Murmmer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you for you awesome reviews! I got a lot of positive feed back and 11 reviews on just the first chapter! Thanks you guys! Keep them coming! Alright! Here you go! The next chapter….**

**Bella's Pov**

I stepped out of the plane and into the cold John F. Kennedy International Airport.

Charlie wasn't eager to let me spend Christmas with the Cullens a thousand miles away from home, but with some persuasion he finally consented. I was beyond excited. I got to spend Christmas in New York City, with the people I loved most. I did feel bad for leaving Charlie by himself, it was Christmas after all, but what was I supposed to do? Pass up this amazing opportunity?

I looked around, absorbing my new surroundings. The airport was very big, nothing like the one in Port Angeles.

Edward walked over to me and took my hand. I smiled at him.

"Thanks for taking me." I said, for what must be the millionth time.

"Has that become the only thing you know how to say? If so, these next couple weeks are going to be pretty tedious…"

"What? So I can't be grateful without being tedious?"

"No, I suppose you're allowed to be grateful, but that is the_ 64__th_ time you've said that today!"

"No it's not!" I protested. Actually it probably was…

"Yes it is, I've been counting! Now come on, we're lagging behind!"

It was true, the rest of his family was already at the next gate. We began walking to catch up with them when I heard something,"

"Bella! Edward!" Funny. It sounded like a child's voice. But who could be calling us, here? I turned to look at the same time Edward did.

A small girl about eight, or nine years old was running toward us with a pad of paper in her hands.

I looked at Edward, wondering if he knew this girl, but he looked just as confused as I was.

The girl reached us, panting slightly.

"Hi!" she breathed excitedly, I couldn't imagine what had her so wound up. How did she know us?

"My sister read me your book! And I never thought I'd actually see you! I was wondering…" she had been, talking very fast, almost as fast as Edward when he was agitated. I glanced at him. Confusion and shock was written all over his face. The girl continued…

"Could I have your autographs?" she asked shyly, holding up the pad of paper and a purple sharpie.

That shocked me. She must have me confused for some one else. I wasn't famous or anything.

"Um…" I muttered, "You must have us mistaken for some one else, we're not—"

"Are you Bella Swan?" she asked. I was getting slightly unnerved. How did she know my name?

"Y-yes." I stammered.

"And are you Edward Cullen?" she demanded, turning to Edward. I looked at him; did he know what was going on?

Apparently not. He looked utterly shocked that he was being spoken to by this young girl who already knew us.

"Yes." He said, his voice much more even then mine.

"Then you're exactly who I think you are! Will you sign this?!" She repeated happily, shoving the paper and pen in my face more insistently this time.

"Uh…" I didn't know what else to do, so I hesitantly took the pad of paper and sharpie from her, with trembling hands. I awkwardly scribbled my name across the page, then looked up and handed the pad of paper to Edward, along with the marker.

"Uh, here, Edward." I sputtered at him.

He took it from me, looking just as bewildered as I did. I watched as he quickly graced to page with his elegant, complex handwriting. He finished and passed it to the young girl who stood before us.

"Thank-you, so much! Me and my sister are your biggest fans! I wish she was here! I know what she would say if she were here though! She would say to you, Edward, 'you are hot' and she would say to Bella 'you are very lucky, I wish I were you'. Anyways! Thank you so much! I would talk more if I could, but my mommy said we were in a hurry, and I don't want to miss the plane! See ya!"

And with that she turned and ran off yelling, "Wait until I tell my sister I met Edward and Bella!" I didn't even have time to ask her how she knew us... Maybe she mentioned something in her mind.

"Edward, how did that girl know us?" I asked. She must have said something in her thoughts. He took a few moments to answer me,

"I don't know. Her thoughts were very chaotic. She kept thinking things like, 'they look exactly like I thought they would,' and 'wait until I tell Jenna.' Jenna must be her sister. I was hoping you could explain what just happened." He admitted.

"Nope, I have no idea." I answered. "What do we do?"

"Well, there isn't really anything we can do. I don't think we should forget about it, but what can we do?"

"I guess you're right. Let's think about it later. I think your family is already at the baggage claim!"

**Jessica's Point of View**

Later that night I had already finished the entire book. It left me very confused.

What was real and what was not? Could the Cullens really be…._vampires_?

Now that I thought about it, it really made sense:

I never saw any of the Cullens on sunny days.

They were all inhumanly beautiful.

They were the best at sports, but they never broke a sweat.

Their eyes changed colors, just like the book said….

Oh my God….

The Cullens are VAMPIRES!!!!

Are we even safe? The book said that Jasper guy was supposed to have a hard time controlling himself! What if one day he snapped and decided to eat me?!

Why on earth is Bella dating one of them?! I knew she had problems, the second I met her! I never did like her! How could she not care that her boyfriend wants to _eat_ her?!

So that is what happened to her?! Fall down the stairs my butt! She was attacked by James! And she still took Edward back? If any boyfriend of mine got me into that kind of trouble, I would dump his sorry ass!

Sure it's 'romantic' in its own twisted I-know-what-you-did-last-summer kind of way! But come on! The girl is in love with a vampire!

_I thought like this for a long time until I finally started to calm down._

Yes. It is insane. Bella has serious issues falling in love with a blood-thirsty vampire. But who really cares? It's her choice, right? That is her problem! How does this affect _me_?

Safety is defiantly an issue. They do have the urge to eat every human they come in contact with. What are they thinking?! Coming to a public school! With kids! They could kill us all! They have to leave Forks! I don't want to be eaten! And I don't want any of my friends killed either! If Bella wants to risk her life for a guy, who can't even kiss her without fighting the urge to kill her, that is SO HER PROBLEM!

Which brings me to Edward….

He reads minds?! Holy crap! That is soooo embarrassing! The things I've thought about! How much did he hear?! He has no right to be reading my mind! And what the hell does he mean by, 'My mind isn't very original'! How much did he hear! UGH! I can't think about that! I'll drive myself crazy with it…

Back to more important things. What do we do about the Cullens? I guess we should talk to them.

I shuddered.

We had to talk to blood-sucking vampires. It was pretty scary.

I couldn't tell my parents about this. Only the people who have read the book will believe it. When Lauren finishes it, she won't have just half the school read it, she'll have half of _Forks_ read it!

I have to make sure the first person she tells is Chief Swan. I think the chief of police ought to know who's dating his daughter….

**So…. Jessica is pure evil isn't she?! Poor, unsuspecting, Cullens (and Bella!)… Any who! If you want more, what should you do?**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**It really makes a difference! Please Review! Thank you!**

**---Murmmer.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Wow you guys! That was NO help! It was a tie (including my vote)! So I have decided that I will do a combination of A and B. there will be a little bit of story in there, but it will mostly be reactions. Alright? Here is the chapter!**

**Charlie's Pov**

"Now Lauren, are you sure this book is talking about _our_ Bella and Edward?" I asked her skeptically. I just got home from a long day at work, and now this seventeen year old girl was ordering me to run out and buy this book, she claimed was about Edward and Bella. I know my Bella; she wouldn't want a book published about her personal life. It must be a coincidence.

"Of course! Believe me; I wouldn't bother telling you if I wasn't sure! It's the real deal Chief Swan, you have to read it!" I sighed. She honestly believed it was about them. It made me suspicious.

"Alright. I'll run out and get a copy tomorrow morning, okay?" I didn't really have anything to do tomorrow anyway, since I didn't have to work, and Billy Black was out of town visiting Jacob's sister.

"Thank you, sir! And I promise! I'm _not_ wrong!" She sounded smug to me. I was curious now, what had her so certain she was right?

"Sure, goodbye Lauren." I said, trying to hint I wanted to get off the phone.

"Bye." Good. She took a hint. I hung up.

**Tomorrow after noon**

I finished the last bit of the ham and cheese sandwich I ate for lunch, and decided to read that book Lauren had me rush out and get. I walked over to the fridge and took out a Diet Coke before sitting down in my chair and opening the book to the first page.

**Later that night**

I had finished the book. I was stunned. That girl was right. I decided to do some logical things, before let myself react to what I learned from the book. I glanced at the clock—

3:14 am.

No wonder I was so tired. I got up and trudged over to the medicine cabinet where I kept all of our aspirin. I popped a couple Advil into my mouth to get rid of the headache I got from staying up so late. Then I made my way over to the fridge and heated up some left over pizza. I was very hungry, and when I started thinking about that book, I would lose my appetite, so I decided to eat first. When I had finished I sat down at the empty kitchen table, and began to really absorb the book.

My daughter was dating a…. vampire.

Okay, so maybe dating isn't the right word. By the sound of this book, they are ridiculously in love with each other. My initial reaction to such news would be, he doesn't deserve her. But apparently he already knew that. Hey, this situation could be worse, right? Like….

He could crave her blood more than anyone else's on the planet and she could not care…

I sighed.

_Bella, how could you let this happen? How could I let this happen? She never should have come to Forks…_

But, she came to Forks. This happened, weather I wanted it to or not. So the question is,

What now?

Let's start with Edward.

He really does love my daughter. Probably even more than she realizes. It made me happy that Bella found someone she cares so much about, and who cares for her so much but….that some one is a vampire!

She would never be able to have kids. He can hardly kiss her without it being to dangerous. And Bella is ridiculously clumsy… what if she trips and starts bleeding like mad, and he accidentally kills her? What about his strength? What if he gets angry or excited crushes her with one touch? And unless Bella became a vampire, there would be the ageing problem. If Edward were human I wouldn't be able to approve of any one more. But he isn't…..

What do I do?

Say she can't see him any more? That would crush both of them. And they probably wouldn't listen. But then again, how could I approve this when he could kill her without even meaning to? Then an idea struck me. I wasn't sure if I like it though….

We could do what Bella wanted, and he could turn her into a vampire.

But Edward seemed to hate being a vampire. I couldn't blame him. I would hate being a vampire too. So, why does Bella want it so badly?

To be with _him_ forever… I thought.

Did she really love him that much? That she would be willing to become a vampire to be with him?

_Yes_, I admitted to myself.

Could I really condone the idea of Bella becoming a vampire and living for eternity with this guy?

I could. I believe it is the only solution. But I don't think Renee will….

I should call her and tell her to read his book.

I sighed mentally. This book. What will it do to them? How will Forks treat them? Will they think they are dangerous? Well, obviously they are dangerous. But how Far will Forks take it? What will be expected? This will cause so much trouble for them.

I picked the phone and dialed Renee's phone number, despite the hour.

**Renee's Pov**

I was woken up by the phone ringing on the bedside table. Who would call at this hour? I thought to myself irritably as I picked up the receiver and grumbled,

"Hello?"

"Renee? This is Charlie."

"Oh my God! Charlie? Is every thing alright?" I asked suddenly alert.

"Um…." What was so confusing about that question? Is Bella hospitalized or not?

"Well?" I demanded, growing impatient.

"This may sound odd, but I need you to read a book." He said

"A book? Charlie, you can't be serious."

"This book is about our daughter and her, um….Boyfriend."

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"Who wrote it?"

"Uh, this woman called Stephanie Meyer. The book is called _Twilight_."

"I've never heard of a Stephanie Meyer. It's probably a coincidence, Charlie."

"It's not, I've read the book myself."

"Alright. I'll go get it and read it as soon as I can."

"Make time, Renee." His urgency startled me.

"I will. See you, Charlie."

"See ya." And then he hung up. I did the same. Something in his voice compelled me to run to the store now. I wrote a note for Phil, telling him where I was if he woke up before I got back.

I through on a jacket over my pajamas and slid some shoes over my bare feet and headed to the car. There was a book store near by that was open twenty four hours a day.

I went in and out quickly and immediately got in my car. I sped home and quietly slipped back inside the house.

I grabbed the note I left for Phil off the table and threw it into our blue recycling bin. I made my way over to the kitchen where I made myself a big cup of coffee, and then I sank into the tan sofa and prepared to read this book, that was supposedly about my daughter.

**That was a long chapter, huh? Much longer than usual! I'll get started on the next one now and if you want it I need REVIEWS!!!! Thank you so much! Much love!**

**---Murmmer. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Wow. This chapter took longer than expected. But that is because I wanted to make it considerably longer! MWAHAHA! You'll all be thanking me later! Any who! Back to business! Chapter time!**

**Renee's Point of View**

I had just finished the book. HOW COULD CHARLIE POSSIBLY BE SO CALM?!

Bella is alone with them 1000 miles away!!!! WITH FREAKING VAMPIRES FOR GOODNESS SAKE!!!! What was I going to do?!

I was literally going into panic-mode. What was I going to do? My daughter thinks she is in love with a vampire! I say thinks, because who could _really_ love a vampire? He probably tricked her into thinking she is in love some how!

And Carlisle is a _doctor_! How could he endanger his patients like that?! I'm sorry but I find it slightly disturbing to know my doctor, has to fight the urge to eat me! And another thing….

THAT PERVERTED EXCUSE FOR A …..UM…VAMPIRE? YES! VAMPIRE! IS IN MY DAUGHTER'S BEDROOM EVERY NIGHT!!!! WHAT IS HE THINKING?

And worse! He tricked my daughter into wanting to be one of them! Ugh! I knew I didn't like him! No wonder he was so good-looking! He's not even human! How could he stay so close to my daughter, when he knows how dangerous it is for her?!

But then again…..

He did save her from being raped, and probably killed that night in Port Angeles….

And he saved her from that boy's van…

And manage to not kill her for so long….

He even managed to suck the venom out after she was attacked by that James guy….

I shuddered at the thought. Fall out a window my ass! How could Bella keep something like this from me? But that memory brought up another point….

He sucked the venom out. He didn't let it spread. He didn't want her to be a vampire.

And he seemed really upset when he thought she was dead…..

Maybe he did really love her. No, he can't really love her, because if he loved her, he wouldn't have tricked her into thinking she is in love with him. He would have accepted her rejection.

And, he would leave. If it is what is best for her, he would leave.

But wait a second…………………He did. Last September.

That couldn't be what that was! That was nothing more than him being a jerk! A selfish Vampire who got bored and left! THERE WAS NO WAY HE COULD LOVE MY DAUGHTER!

I have to get him to undo what he did to my poor daughter. However he tricked her, it had to be undone! My daughter cannot waster her life away chasing after this dangerous vampire who doesn't even truly love her!

I have to talk to them! And Bella! NOW!

I picked up my receiver and dialed Charlie's phone number, so I could get the number from him. I knew Bella didn't have a cell phone, so I had to call one of those…..I shuddered…..monsters.

He picked up after only two rings.

"If you calling to tell me about that book, I already know! And no! The Cullens have not broken any laws, I can't arrest them!" Charlie's voice sounded harassed, I imagine he has been getting a lot of calls about this book.

"Charlie it's me! What are we going to do?!" I asked urgently.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Charlie! Our daughter has been tricked into thinking she is in love! How are we going to convince those monsters to leave her alone?!"

"What? Renee, Bella hasn't been tricked into any thing. She really does love him."

"How can you say that?! No one can love a vampire!"

"Well, she does."

"ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU PLAN ON JUST STANDING BY AND WATCHING AS OUR DAUGHTER THROWS HER LIFE AWAY?! WHAT IF SHE IS KILLED, CHARLIE?! DID YOU THINK OF THAT?!"

"Shh! Stop yelling, Renee! No, I did think of that. Listen to me. What are we going to do? Tell them they can't see each other? You know they won't listen, Renee, they are vampires; we can't force them to stay away. Only Bella can do that, and I know she won't. As for the whole killing her thing….well…hear me out on this one…..I think Bella is right."

I was silent for a while, as his words sank in.

"Are you suggesting we let our daughter become a monster so she can spend the rest of eternity with this guy we hardly even know?"

"We know him through this book. He really does love her. And I don't think the Cullens are complete monsters. Yes they are vampires, but they do try not to eat humans don't they?"

"I can't believe what I am hearing! He does not love her Charlie! Why did he leave her? if he loves her so much?!"

"I thought of that, too. But look, Bella is a smart girl. He must have had a good explanation for her to take him back so easily."

I ground my teeth together. Charlie was right about that. He must have had a good reason.

"Well, even if he does love her! I refuse to believe that she loves him! He is a vampire who wants nothing more that to eat her! How could she fall in love with him?!"

"You read the same book I did, Renee. You know how."

"Ugh! I don't believe you! You are actually siding with them! This is our daughter Charlie! I WILL NOT LET HIM HURT HER! GIVE ME THEIR DAMN PHONE NUMBER! SHE HAS TO GET BACK, NOW!"

"I…uh, I don't have it…." He mumbled.

"What?" I demanded; my voice white hot with anger.

"Well, Bella doesn't have a cell phone. And um…I forgot to ask for any of the Cullens before they left." He admitted.

"YOU MEAN OUR DAUGHTER IS ACROSS THE COUNTRY WITH A FAMILY OF VAMPIRES! AND WE HAVE WAY OF GETTING AHOLD OF ANY OF THEM!"

My head was spinning with anger and fear now. How could he be so irresponsible?!

"Renee, the damage is done! We just have to wait until they get back Sunday!"

"AND WHAT IS SHE DOESN'T COME BACK, CHALIE?!!!"

"She will! They haven't hurt her yet! They get back some time tomorrow. Don't worry."

"Shut up Charlie! I have a perfectly good reason to worry! I am getting on the fist plane over there!" I hung up without even waiting for the reply. Where was Phil? I had to explain what was going on, and where I would be.

**Later that night**

I pulled up in front of Charlie's house in my green rental car. I flew to the door, carrying nothing but my purse. I didn't bring any baggage; I was in too much of a hurry. It was just after 12:30 at night as I knocked on his front door.

He opened it up quickly. "Oh, it's you. I thought it might be more….Well….I've been getting a lot of people on my doorstep, and my phone is ringing off the hook. Not every one is too thrilled with the Cullens being vampires."

"I'd imagine not!" I snapped at him as pushed my way into his house.

The night passed slowly, as did the next day. I was too anxious to sleep. So was Charlie.

I don't know when it happened but we both nodded off sometime around10:00 Sunday evening.

**Edward's Point of View **

I walked with Bella inside, since both Bella's parents were asleep. It couldn't figure out why Renee would be here. I suppose I would find out the next morning. We got back pretty late; 11: 45 actually. That coupled with the time difference made Bella utterly exhausted. She fell asleep quickly.

The next morning she was reluctant to wake up, but not sleep deprived. I waited down stairs while she got ready. Charlie was already gone to work, and Renee was sleeping soundly on the couch. She wasn't dreaming, but she was restless. Something was upsetting her. I decided not to mention it to Bella. So she wouldn't be upset. Obviously she knew her mother was there, but I didn't bother to enlighten her to the fact that her mother is upset. She would find out soon enough.

She bounded down the stair, miraculously not tripping over them. She was wearing a plain black T-shirt and a pair of jeans. She didn't wear black often, but I liked it when she did. It made her beautiful skin stand out more, a made her eyes seem even more entrancing.

"Ready to leave?" I asked her.

"Yes, but do you think I should wake up my mom? It must be something pretty important to make her come all the way to Forks."

"No, she seems pretty tired. She needs her rest."

She only nodded.

I held the door open for her as she got in my car. I slid into the driver's side. We wouldn't see my family at school today, they didn't feel like going to school today, and Jasper wanted to go hunting.

We got to school quickly; it was raining (as usual) so every one was already inside. I took Bella's hand as she stepped out into the rain.

**Ohhhh! I feel so evil ending the chapter here! But it was already a long one! Review and I will update later today!!!! I need reviews! Gracias! Love you all!**

**---Murmmer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Ha! Told you I'd update tonight! You didn't believe me did you?! No, you guys deserve an update! I got a lot of reviews for this chapter! You are all being awesome about reviewing! Thank you…..**

**Edward's Point of View**

We walked inside the doors of the school and I was bombarded with voices. Loud and frantic, screams of fear, screams of shock, it was like…..

Every one in the school was something, directly at me. Like they knew I could read their minds.

I clamped my hands over my ears, as if it would help, and winced as the noise intensified.

Every one in the crowded room was screaming their thoughts. I had never been any where this loud before. People could be very loud with their thoughts; even louder than they could be with their mouths.

I felt Bella's hand on my shoulder and tried to focus my attention on her alone. It didn't work. I couldn't concentrate on anything at all. Not a single thought cam through clearly. There were too many, too fast, too frantic, too loud. What had every one's thoughts like this?

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

"Their thoughts—" I muttered through my clenched jaw.

"What about them?" she asked seriously.

"I—"

"I can't believe you have the nerve to show you face around here, vampire!"

I froze. Who was that? How did they know? Why didn't I know this was coming? What were we going to do? I kept my face as composed as I possibly could, and my voice was as calm as I could manage.

"Excuse me?" I asked politely to the students that surrounded us. It was like they were trying to corral us in; prevent escape.

"You heard me! You know perfectly well you're dangerous! Get out! Before you hurt some one! You monster!"

A lot was running through me at that point. Fear, anger, sadness….guilt.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Care to elaborate?" I asked. My voice was calm, but my jaw was clenched and my hands were wound into fists. I was panicking. How did they know?

"Don't you dare play dumb!" a bold-looking junior with dark hair and fair eyes stepped forward. "We all know you and your family are blood-suckers! Now leave! Before you hurt some one! You have no right to be here!"

I opened my mouth to respond, but some one else beat me to it,

"Lloyd! Tell me, are you dead?" It was Angela Weber who spoke up this time, which surprised me. Angela was usually pretty quiet.

"No." Lloyd snapped.

"Then shut it! He's gone all this time without killing any one, so we shouldn't make him leave right away! We all have questions for Bella and him! Just because you're too afraid to talk to him doesn't mean the rest of us are!"

"Are you saying you aren't afraid?" I snapped skeptically. I didn't mean to say it, I just couldn't stop myself.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I don't think there is any one here who isn't afraid. It's just, I don't think it's fair that Lloyd should speak for all of us!"

Mike stepped out of the crowd of students.

"I knew there was something wrong with you Cullen! Bella! Get away from him!" I was too stunned to say anything. And afraid. Would Bella listen? I looked at her, hurt and fear shining in my eyes, but she wasn't looking at me. She was glaring at Mike and shaking with some emotion…..anger?...

"How dare you, Mike!" She yelled her voice livid. "I don't know how much you know, but you are way out of line! You say one more word Mike Newton and I swear I'll—"

"You'll what?" Some one challenged. "Sick Edward on us?" I snarled at the voice and few people screamed. I must really look livid.

Silence.

Every one was staring at us. I glared at every one I made eye contact with.

"Get out of here! You're a freaking vampire! A monster! You shouldn't be around humans at all! How selfish can you get? Dating one!" Lloyd shouted.

I shook with anger. How dare he. He had no idea. I fought back the urge to kill him, since that was exactly he was accusing me of doing.

"Don't make him too angry! His eyes are black!" a freshman screeched. Again I was stunned. How much did they know? I needed to talk to my family. But I also needed to know some things. I turned to Bella.

"Bella?" I asked tensely. She looked up at me fearful, anxious, and angry. "I have to go. Will you find out how they know for me?"

She nodded.

"Thank you; get as much information as you can for me. I'll see you later." I promised.

I turned on my heel ands strode toward the door, which was blocked by a cloud of students, intent on answers.

"Get out of the way." I hissed. About half listened, and fearfully evacuated the space. The others looked shaken, but still determined.

"Do you have a death wish?" I demanded threateningly. I would never, but they didn't know that. And I was in no mood to play nice guy. Terror filled their eyes, much to my amusement, as they backed away from the door.

I ran to the car, not even caring humans were watching; they knew any way. I heard a few more screams in reaction to my speed as I got into my car. I pulled out of the space and raced home to tell my family.

**Alright! That's that! Kind of short! But oh well! It's my second chapter today! So… I'll update tomorrow if you all review! And by the way! If you have this story on Alerts or favorites, there is NO REASON NOT TO REVIEW! Thank you!**

**---Murmmer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

**Aren't you all happy? I'm updating on the 4****th**** of July! I bet no one will even read this today, because their busy w/ parties and what not! Any who! I decided, since so many people bugged me, to update today; mainly because I now have over 100 reviews for this story! And I'm only on chapter five! Wow! I can't thank every one who reviewed enough. All I can ask is that you keep it up! Here is my "Thank-you" to every one who reviewed.**

**Bella's Point of View**

How did every one know? I was freaking out. Edward was taking it amazingly well. I was shaking. I felt fear, apprehension, and anger. How could Mike say that? How could Lloyd say that? Where did they get the nerve? I was usually a very non-violent person, but now I wanted nothing more than to hit them.

"Where is he going?" Jessica demanded. My head snapped in her direction. She was glaring at me. Why was she angry at me?

"Where do you think he's going, Jessica?" I snapped. I felt wave of anger roll off me. I don't know why, but it felt like Jessica deserved my wrath; like she did something wrong.

Her only response was shooting me a filthy look. I glanced at the clock; I still had about fifteen minutes before class started. Fifteen minutes of unadulterated torture. Fifteen minutes to get some of the information Edward needed… I sighed, and then inhaled deeply preparing my self for the repercussions of what I was going to say next.

"Alright listen up!" I said over the muttering of the other students. "You all seem to have questions, and I have some myself. So here's how it's going to work. I'll ask one question you ask one. Alright?" Ugh. I didn't like being in the spotlight. This was going to be embarrassing.

"Me first." I continued. "How did you all find out?" Jessica responded.

"Sure pretend you don't know!" she accused. That bewildered me. How was I supposed to know? "The book is in your point of view!" Book? What book?

"What book are you talking about?" I asked, my ignorance transparent in my voice.

"You honestly don't know?" It was Angela who spoke this time, only she didn't sound harsh or demanding. I was _really_ starting to like Angela.

I shook my head. A few people snorted skeptically. Angela mercifully ignored them. She took her backpack down off her shoulder and pulled out a black book with pale hand holding an apple in them. The book was called Twilight.

"This book is written in your point of view, Bella. It's about you coming to Forks, meeting Edward, getting attacked by James, _everything_." She knew about James? Was my initial thought. But then what she said began to sink in….everything.

Angela looked alarmed by the look on my face. She handed the book to me.

"You can borrow it. I think you _really_ need to read this." She said calmly.

"Has my Dad read this?" I asked feebly. Of course he has. And so has my mom, that's why she's here…..but still, I had to ask.

Angela opened her mouth to answer, but Jessica interrupted.

"Not a chance! You asked you question!" she spat viciously. Why was she so angry with me? I waited. What did they want to know?

"Where do the Cullens live?" the guy named Lloyd asked. I shook my head. There was no way I was telling them that!

"You have no right to know where they live. Ask me something I can actually answer." I said, my voice still sounded harsh, bitter, and even a bit shaky.

"How could you possibly fall in love with a vampire?" Jessica asked before any one else could speak. A few people groaned at the question, like they thought it was a was of a question.

I blushed. A lot. What was I supposed to say?

"I—uh, well…." I sputtered. I thought for a second. Then I decided on throwing her question back at her. "Why wouldn't I fall in love with _Edward_?" I emphasized. A few girls muttered, "Aw!"'s much to my humiliation. Jessica however rolled her eyes and sarcastically replied,

"Gee, I don't know... Maybe because he wants to eat you!" Anger bubbled inside of me. It burned the pit of my stomach.

"How dare you, Jessica." I hissed. "You said this damn book is in my point of view right? Then you should know exactly how I feel about that. And in case the stupid thing forgot to mention it, I'll say it again. I don't care. I love Edward too much, not that you could possibly understand that! After all your about as shallow as a gene pool!" I was mildly surprised with myself. I was being kind of harsh. Then again, I wasn't.

She looked shocked by my outburst though. The she turned to Lauren who was standing beside her and conspicuously whispered something in her ear. Lauren laughed. How pathetically childish. I snorted and turned away.

"Now, has my dad read this book?" I repeated.

"Yes." Angela said quietly. I bit my lip. How was I supposed to explain this? There was sure to be hell to pay when I got home. I sighed.

"So the Cullens are really vampires, then?" An unfamiliar sophomore asked. I hesitated. Every one already knew, but if I said yes, it would be confirmed.

"Yes," I sighed, looking at my feet. A few individuals gasped softly.

"How many people have read this?" I asked. A blonde boy on my left answered.

"Probably all of Forks! Lauren and Jessica made sure of that! They called just about every one they knew and told them to read it!"

I glared at Jessica and Lauren. Neither of them looked remotely guilty.

"Is everything in that book true?" the blonde boy asked.

"I don't know, I haven't read it remember." I reminded him.

"Does any one know anything about the person who wrote this book?" I asked.

Every one shook their heads. Damn.

"Will you give Edward my phone number?!" A girl's voice called.

My head snapped up, searching. I saw a small but pretty girl with black hair and heavy eyeliner push her way to the front. She was short, even shorter than me. Ands she had a piece of paper in her hand, which she held up to me.

"I know he loves you and all, but still, I have the hugest crush on him! If he would call me that would be the greatest! By the way, my name is Dejah!" she shoved the number in my hand and turned to leave before I could respond. It's okay though, I was speechless any way?

"Um….Where did you guys find this book?" I asked, trying to forget about the strange girl who was politely trying to steal my boyfriend! It didn't help at all that she was pretty…

"I found it!" Jessica called, almost proudly. "I needed a book to read on the way to England and picked it up. When I found out what it was about I called Lauren and told her to read it. We told every one else, because we thought they ought to know." Something in her tone implied she was the reason my dad read this book…. It made me even angrier at her. But before me, or any one else could say another word, the bell rang and I used the opportunity to escape to the safety of class.

I sighed in relief as I walked through the door, but as I was sitting down a raspy voice came on over the intercom.

"Will, Isabella Swan please bring your things to the office? Your leaving." It said.

I knew who was waiting for me in the office, and didn't want to face her as much as I didn't want to stay. I sighed and grabbed my bag, as I stalked off to meet the inevitable.

**Okay, I know this was short, but it is the Fourth of July! I might update another chapter later tonight though! Depending on how many people review! I know you have all been great about that! Don't let me down! Love you all!**

**---Murmmer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six **

** I have my answer to the last author's note, but…..I'm not going to tell you what I decided! I would but, if I did, I would spoil everything! You have to keep reading to find out! So, here is a nice long chapter for you all. **

**Bella's Point of View **

"Hello mom," I said as I stepped inside the small, warm school office.

She pursed her lips, and considered me, but did not make a verbal reply. She turned and I knew she wanted me to follow her out of the room. I did.

The drive home was silent and intense. For Renee this was monumental. I had never seen her this quiet before; it frightened me.

We got home and she marched inside the house, again, commanding me to follow with her eyes. She stormed into the kitchen and sank into one of the wooden chairs around the table. I did the same. We stared at each other, to me it seemed like an eternity, but with Renee as my mother, I'm sure it was only a few seconds.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked softly.

"How could I tell you? It wasn't my secret to tell." I murmured, ashamed. I had no reason to be guilty, but that didn't take the feeling away.

"WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU MEAN 'IT'S NOT YOUR SECRET TO TELL'?! I'M YOUR MOTHER I THINK I HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHO YOUR DATING, EXACTLY!" she exploded. I shied away from her anger. I didn't like it; it wasn't in her nature to be this angry. She must be pretty hurt I would keep this from her.

"Mom…." I trailed off; what was I going to say to her? She waited. I stared at a knot hole in the table, distracting myself with its ridges. " I think Edward and I should read this book before we talk about this." I told her quietly. I didn't look at her. It was a long time before she spoke.

"Fine. But you aren't going over there. Call him and tell him to come here." She said.

I nodded.

I walked up the stairs to my room. I picked up the phone and dialed Edward's cell number. I only rang one and a half times before he answered.

"Bella?" he asked quickly.

"Yes," I told him.

"What did you find out? How come you're not in school still?"

"I'll explain later. How soon can you be at my house?" I asked.

"Two minutes. Should I come now?"

"Not if you're in the middle of something important, but the sooner the better, I suppose."

"No, there isn't much more I can tell my family. I'll be right there." He hung up.

I set the phone down and waited for Edward to get here. He surprised me by coming in through my door, not through my window.

"Renee is really freaked out by my mind reading," He announced, with a strange twinge of dark humor in his voice.

"I'd imagine so." I replied.

"Care to explain, now?" he asked curiously. I wordlessly crossed the room and pulled out Angela's copy of _Twilight_.

"Apparently this book is about….well my story. Angela said it started with me moving here and it explains _everything_. She also said it was in my point of view…" I said, I glance at the book my curiosity level skyrocketing.

I sat down on my bed, resting the book on my lap, still staring at it. Edward sat beside me.

"Who wrote it?" he asked.

"Some on named Stephanie Meyer…" I answered.

"Do you know her?" I shook my head at him.

"Well, we're supposed to be reading it, and I am very curious, so go ahead." He said.

I opened it to the first chapter, skipping the preface. And began to read,

"My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky was a perfect cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt—sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My only carry-on item was a parka…." I couldn't go on. I was Awestruck.

"Bella?" Edward asked anxiously.

"That's exactly how it was. That's what I wore, and that's why I wore it." I said, still in shock.

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Edward, I don't think I'll be able to read this out loud…"

"Do you want me to read it?" he asked reaching for the book.

"No!" I practically yelled. "Just give me a second to read the first couple chapters to myself… alright?"

"Bella…." He said slowly.

"Please Edward?" I begged. He hesitated.

"Fine." He muttered.

I continued to read the strange book and didn't stop until I finished chapter two. I finally looked up from the book. I was blushing furiously and I felt a little sick .Every one read this? This was supernaturally accurate. My every thought was in here. There was absolutely no way I was going to let Edward read this.

"Bella? Are you alright? You look terrible."

"Edward…I'm sorry, but you can't read this book."

His brow furrowed.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly.

"You can't read this. My every thought is in this book! I don't know how this Stephanie girl got my thoughts, but there is no way I'm letting you read it! It's way too accurate."

"Are you saying that this book has all of your thoughts in it?" I nodded weakly, still feeling nauseous. He looked jubilant….that could only mean one thing….

"Edward Cullen! You can't! No! I'm not letting you read this! There is a reason you can't read my mind! And! No! You're not reading this!"

"Bella," He protested, "Do you realize how badly I have wanted to know your thoughts?! Why won't you let me?"

"It's way too embarrassing! I can't have you know all of my thoughts! You would laugh at me! Plus…" I bit my lip. I couldn't tell him why I was really afraid, I feared his answer too much."

"Plus what?"

I shook my head looking down. "Bella?" He breathed. I looked up at his entrancing, smoldering eyes.

"What is it?" he breathed. I could smell his intoxicating breath. I looked down quickly and shook my head again. A tear escaped my eye. He noticed. He brushed it away with his fingertips and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, I need to know. What is bothering you?" he asked gently.

"I'm….afraid, that once you know my thoughts….." I trailed off.

"Once I know your thoughts?" he prompted.

"You won't find me so interesting and…lose interest." I admitted. My voice was hardly a whisper. Still, he heard. He took my face in his cold hands and looked into my tear filled eyes. I could see the hurt on his face. I felt guilty for saying it. But still I felt sure that once he knew what I was thinking, he would see I wasn't what he thought I was and get bored with me.

I tried to look away, but his hands wouldn't allow that.

"How many times do I need to tell you this, Bella? I love you. Nothing will change that. _Nothing_. I could know every thought you have ever had, and still be amazed by you. I love you." He said seriously.

"I love you, too." I told him softly. He kissed me softly on the lips pressed his cheek against mine.

"Now that we have that cleared up." he murmured softly in my ear "May I read the book?"

I bit my lip.

"But what if you get angry?" I asked.

"Angry?" he echoed.

"Yes, I know some of my thoughts will upset you…" I admitted. He pulled back just far enough to look me in the eyes.

"I'm sure some will." He told me. "But I _love_ you, Bella. Nothing you can say or think will change that. And I will keep repeating that over and over until you understand it."

"Do you promise?" I asked him. He kissed me again.

"Of course." He whispered.

"What about the embarrassing parts? I'm blushing already!"

"I won't laugh….too hard." He added. I glared at him. "Bella… You know you can trust me with anything." I hugged him closer.

"I know." I said quietly. We stood like that for a long time.

"Now, May I read it?" he asked finally.

I sighed in defeat. "I suppose so…" I grumbled.

"Thank-you. This means more to me than you can ever understand."

"It better." I complained, "I'm not sure I'll survive this night. I just might die of embarrassment." He chuckled at me, and led me over to the bed. We sat down beside each other and he opened the book to chapter one.

**K! That was a long one! No complaints! It was pretty fluffy, huh? That's ok! This story needed some fluff! REVIEW! I promise I will update sooner if you do! Love you all! **

** ---Murmmer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter… What chapter are we on?...oh!... Seven.**

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while, but before you all flame me, I have valid excuses! Just so you all know it is…. 3:00 am right now!!!! And I am updating, even though I am DROP DEAD tired. If that isn't dedication, I don't know what is!!!! That should tell you all, I seriously, HAVEN'T been able to update. It's sooo not me being lazy!!!! I am so tired I'm delusional right now, so I'm sure you will all forgive me for the short update. It is pre written, so I don't think there should be TOO many typos, but no promises. **

**Um, I have decided, in order to really convey Edward's reaction, I have to do a chapter-by-chapter reaction. Make sense? The next few update are going to be Edward's reaction to EACH CHAPTER. This chapter is only his reaction to chapter one of Twilight. I know, VERY short, but that is only because of the circumstance! Normally I will have his reaction to 3-5 chapters in 1 update, but not this time! And I apologize for that.**

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to Llama Mama 23!!! Just because she is a nag!!! She rocks! Seriously ya'll she does! Go read her stuff!!!! Love ya! hope you appreciate this you ungrateful little spit-wad… (Just messing!!!******

**Alright, then! Let's get going shall we?...**

**PS… It may be a good idea to go back and read each chapter of Twilight as you read the reactions. It might make things less complicated….I don't know.**

**Edward's point of View after finishing chapter one of Twilight**

I was unable to form a coherent question, even in my mind. The last sentence of the chapter had disturbed me.

"…fighting tears the whole way there." The words echoed in my head.

What, exactly, about her day had upset her? It must have been me. But, at the time, I was a perfect stranger. Bella has never really been one to take her peer's opinions of her to heart.

I looked at her. She was staring at me apprehensively. Was she afraid of my reaction to her thoughts?

"Why were you crying?" I asked, poorly disguising my desire to know.

"I wasn't actually crying…" she hedged.

"You know what I mean."

She sighed and gazed at her feet pointedly. I was beginning to feel some anxiety. Why was she so reluctant to tell me? Still, I waited, calmly for her response.

She was silent for a long time. Too long for me, so I broke the silence.

"It was me, wasn't it?" I asked, already knowing the answer. It was foolish of me to hope for anything otherwise.

"Yes and no." she admitted. I watched her, carefully, as she continued.

"It was odd, but even then I—I didn't want you to not…….Like me." She said, struggling to find word that fit.

I felt a sharp pang of guilt.

"It wasn't that I didn't dislike you, personally. It was just—"

"I know." She interrupted. "You've already explained everything. That was then, remember?"

I nodded distracted, as my mind was already wandering to other bits of the chapter.

One thing in particular stuck out to me as odd. Her complete lack of resentment toward me. Nearly any other human, would have been angry, outraged by my unjust behavior. Bella's thoughts however took on a more injured tone. That unnerved me; could I really upset her so easily?

I filed this thought away for further dissection; now wasn't the time.

"Shall we continue?" I asked eager to gain more insight to her shaded thoughts.

She looked almost pained as she murmured, "I guess so…"

I smirked and opened the thick book to Chapter Two, Open Book.

**Alright! That is all I can do for now! Don't worry! More is coming! If you are confused, or have any questions feel free to PM me! And remember….. I will update more if I get LOTS of Reviews! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! Thank you all! Goodnight…..Zzzzzz……**

**---Murmmer**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

**Alright. I am very disappointed. Are you guys punishing me for not updating? I had VERY few reviews on this chapter if you compare it to how many I have been getting. The # of hits was way down too! Is there some type of confusion? I know that last chapter was short, but I already explained why that is! This is one will be longer! Please review you guys! I seriously make my chapters longer and everything when I get reviews! Thank you!**

**And again, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Llama Mama 23, and the arrival of **_**Eclipse**_

**Edward's Point of view after finishing Chapter Two of Twilight**

Chapter Two; our first real conversation.

Again, her thoughts completely threw me off guard. Not once, for the complete duration of the class, had she experienced one unexplained trill of fear or intimidation. She had told me she was not afraid, but to see her words ring true in the situation was….. different.

It was interesting to see how I came across to her. A hair gel commercial?

I bit back a smile and glanced over at her. Unlike last time, she looked determined to avoid making eye contact.

I thought about the last chapter, looking for something trivial in it I could use to relieve her tension.

"Wuthering Heights. Again." She was reading the book earlier in the chapter. "Will you ever get bored with that book?"

She smiled, but still no eye contact. "Probably not."

"So…Hair gels commercials, huh?" I laughed, as she blushed.

"Come on, let's continue." I said tuning back towards the book.

**Edward's Point of view after finishing Chapter Three of Twilight**

I was smirking as I glance over at Bella. She had her face buried in her hands, but her ears and neck were burning red. I laughed.

Her head snapped up and she glared at me. That made me laugh more.

"Sorry." I said, poorly disguising my amusement

"What, exactly, is so funny?" she snapped.

"I'm not entirely sure."

She rolled her eyes.

"I suppose I came across like a jerk, huh?" I asked her, trying to get her to speak.

"You still do." She said semi-sarcastically. I laughed again.

"Sorry." I repeated, a bit more sincere this time, though I still heard the trace of laughter in my voice.

"I guess your forgiven." She muttered, but I could tell from the way she held her delicate lips she was still a little upset.

"You know, I think you may be more observant than even I gave you credit for." She looked at me, the red in her cheeks finally starting to fade.

"What do you mean?"

"With the van. You saw almost every little detail of everything. No wonder you were so sure of yourself when I tried to convince you I was right beside you. It's strange for a human to be that observant in the midst of a life threatening situation like that. Especially car accidents where everything happens so quickly….Well, quickly for humans anyway." I amended.

She smiled at me.

"So…since when is going to school just to see me 'stupid'?" I asked as I arranged my features ino an expression of mock hurt.

She laughed and glared at the same time. I laughed with her. She had such an amazing laugh….

"Speaking of girls with hopeless crushes…" she surprised my by pulling a slip of paper out of her jeans pocket, "A girl named…Dejah? I think that was it, asked me to give you her number." I stared at her.

"Was she serious?"

"Mmhmm." She murmured handing me the paper. I looked at it. It was pink. Ew.

"You don't seriously expect me to take that, do you?"

She laughed at me.

"It's only a piece of paper, Edward."

"I don't believe this…" I said making my voice sound shocked, "My girlfriend is trying to give me another girl's number…. I knew breaking up with some one was hard, but this seems a little ridiculous…"

She looked shocked at my words

"Edward! No that's not what I—" she stopped and turned a crimson red as she realized I was kidding. I laughed at her; she was so cute.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "That was not funny." She said annunciating each word.

"Yes it was." I objected. She glowered at me for another few seconds; then she stood up and stomped toward her trash bin in the corner of the room.

"Either way. I'm throwing this stupid number out." I caught a glimpse at her now hostile expression directed at the pink paper in her hands.

I laughed again. She was being very funny right now. In response she looked at me and snapped,

"Oh, be quiet and read chapter four already!"

"Yes, ma'am." I said, biting back a grin.

**K! That's the last chapter I'm putting up for a while because Eclipse is coming out REALLY SOON! It won't take me long to finish the book, but I want to give all of you a chance to read it so I will be posting the next chapter around Friday. Enjoy Eclipse! I know I will!**


	10. AN but PLEASE READ!

**Good news every one! I am going to Update a day early! Today! Yay! um... mainly because i finished Eclipse even sooner than i thought! Um... Speaking of Eclipse...**

**PLEASE! if you have any good reason why i shouldn't be mad at Bella, tell me in a review!!!!! i am sooo mad at her right now! For obvious reasons! But if you don't know why i am mad, leave that in a review and i will PM you my answer.  
**

**K, i'm writing the next chapter now! i should have it up in a couple hours! Like an hour and thirty. Maybe two. Soon any way. **

**AND PLEASE! if you are going to be so kind as to answer my question, leave the review for THIS chapter! not my next one! Thank you! I'll post really soon! REALLY SOON! thank you all!  
**

**  
**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine.**

**Hello! Not much to say, but i did get a request to say a little bit about each chapter before i have them react to it. So here it is.**

** Summary of chapter 4: **_It's the chapter after Edward saves Bella from Tyler's van. She get the invitations to the dance, and Edward asks her to Seattle._

**_Edward's point of view after reading chapter four of Twilight._**

This was the most amusing chapter yet, but I fought back a smile; I knew that would upset Bella. She was already embarrassed. I could feel the heat of her blood radiating off of her perfect skin. I looked at her and stifled a gasp. She was crab-red, as I had predicted, but that wasn't what alarmed me...She was...crying.

"Bella? Bella, love, what is it?" I asked her, my arm instinctively coiled around her, protectively.

She shook her head.

"Please?" She paused, and for a moment I thought she would answer me, but then she shook her head again. I sighed. Why wouldn't she tell me? What could it be that she would not want me to know? I hated when she did this; it frightened me.Why couldn't I just read her thoughts?

I laid the book face down on the quilt on the other side of me, freeing my other hand.

I cupped my hand around her cheek, gently turning her exquisite face toward me. She now faced me, but would not meet my gaze. I did not remove my hand. Her skin burned against mine. The feeling it gave me was...indescribable. It made me feel stronger and more vulnerable at the same time. A paradox. It made me happy, however the tears I felt on my hand countered these feelings. It was amazing how much this young girl could do to me.

I pressed my forehead against hers. My thumb stroked away her tears. After long moment of just being still, I rested my lips against the cheek my hand did not already have. I stayed immobile until i felt her tears dissolve. I pulled back just enough to see her eyes. Her eyes were still wet, though the tears no longer rolled down her beautiful cheeks.

"Please?" I asked again. She gasped and looked away, dazed. She smelled my breath. I pulled away slightly, not wanting to scatter her thoughts.

She inhaled and looked at me. I waited. She smiled and blood stained her face and neck.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I'm being stupid."

"No, your not. Tell me what is bothering you?"

"Well..." her blush deepened. "It's just...embarrassing." she breathed. My eyebrows pulled together.

"You're crying because you embarrassed?" I verified. Surely I had misunderstood...

She nodded. I laughed. And she turned an even darker shade of scarlet.

"Why, exactly, are you embarrassed?" I pressed. What did she have to be embarrassed of? She gave me a look.

"You know why. Don't make me say it."

"I don't know, care to enlighten me?" She sighed.

"Oh come on! I had only spoken to you, like, two times, and as you can see I was way too obsessive about you!" I laughed and the blush, which had begun to fade, returned.

"If you thought you were obsessive, you would have had me tossed into a padded cell. My thoughts were, almost always, centered around you by that point."

"But, it was different in your case," she objected. "You had my blood, and me finding out about you to worry about!"

"That may be true, but if you think I'm referring to those things when I say, I though of you too much, you are mistaken." She looked at me skeptically.

"Either way. I told you I was being stupid It's just...really embarrassing...having you hear all this."

"Haven't I explained it already? You don't need to be embarrassed."

"You can tell me that all you want, but that won't make this any less embarrassing."

I sighed.

"You really do know how to sidetrack me, Bella..." I said, thinking of how i had told the same thing in the chapter we had just finished.

She laughed.

"Yeah, you're pretty good at distractions yourself." I rolled my eyes.

"By the way, I have never thought you were mentally handicapped. I'm shocked at you."

"Ugh. I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but can we just keep reading it now? That way it will be over faster."

"Sure," I grabbed the book from off her bed and started reading again.

**_Edward's point of view after reading Chapter Five of Twilight._**

**Summary of Chapter 5:******_Bella and Edward sit together at lunch and Edward ditches class. Bella Faints is Biology and Mike takes her to the nurses office. Bella asks to stop, then Edward comes and takes her the rest of the way, gets her out of gym, and takes her home(that irritates Bella because she wants to drive herself home.)_**_  
_**

Bella surprised me by laughing. Was she Bipolar? My expression apparently amused her because her laughed even harder when she looked at my face.

"What is so funny?" I asked her.

"Just... everything. This book is reminding me of how annoying you are." Annoying?

"Oh really?" I raised an eyebrow. "It's reminding me how ridiculous you are. You thought we shouldn't be friends because I thought you had a crush on me?"

Mission accomplished, she blushed. I decided to be merciful and change the subject.

"Would you like to know my favorite quote of this chapter?" I asked.

"Sure."

"' Maybe it was just a very convincing dream that I'd confused with reality. That seemed more probable than that I really appealed to him on any level.' Ironic, don't you think?" So maybe the subject change wasn't as merciful as I had thought, she turned a darker shade of crimson with every passing second. I laughed. Alright, this time i would _really_ change the subject.

" Mike Newton." I said rolling my eyes. "He really is as clueless as he looks. I'm surprised at you. You didn't notice how he kept thinking...unpleasent thoughts about you? Well, unpleasent for me anyway..."

"Edward! How in the world am I supposed to know what he's thinking?" She said, said smiling.

"Well, weather you can read his thoughts or not, it was written all over his face." I clarified.

"Yeah, I was struggling to stay conscious. Cut me some slack." I laughed.

"You know, I would love to discuss the chapter some more, but the next chapter is titled Scary Stories. I also remember that you mentioned you had flirted to hear these stories. That should be entertaining." She groaned.

"Aren't you getting sick of reading? Don't you want to take a break?" she pleaded.

"Nice try."

**Whew! that chapter took longer than expected! This is harder than it looks... So guys. For my next chapter. Would you rather have a REALLY long one that will be up in 4-6 days, or a regular one up in 1-3 days? your pick! Please review! thanks y'all! I love you!**

** -----Murmmer. **


	12. Chapter 11

**Whew! Hey guys! If you want to know why I took so long to update here it is……..**

**I'm spread way too thin! I'm failing at everything I try because I just don't have time! ANYTHING extra has been cut out of my life, even my friends and boyfriend! ******** I'm so sorry I haven't updated, but please know, I tried many times to get it up! I plan to try and update every Sunday evening from now on, but no promises. Seriously guys, I'm very sorry. So sorry I'm going to make this a higher priority; I am going to try really hard to keep regular updates. I don't know how many people will still be reading this, but here is the next chapter anyways. Thank you. And again, I apologize.**

**BUT!**

**cowers in fear Don't hurt me!... I'm not updating tonight! I have a question I want to ask you before I post any more….**

**I have gotten a couple reviews saying that they think this Edward's reaction to the book thing is dragging out too much….and I think I agree…..however, I do enjoy writing it. So, I'm giving you all three options and I want you to give an opinion please. Reviews that say "I don't really care" don't help! I want OPINIONS! **

**I can either: **

**Just keep going like I have, and do every chapter in Edward's point of view.**

**B) Skip to the actual story. Forget his reaction and get back to the rest of it.**

**Only do Key Chapters of the book. I don't particularly like this option; I'd rather have it be all or nothing. But if you all say you like this one, I can warm up to it.**

**If I get enough responses the next chapter will be up tomorrow. But if I don't, I'll have to wait for some responses. So….please leave a opinion in a review! Thank you all for being so understanding!**

**----Murmmer.**


	13. importante! DO NOT SKIP! TRUST ME!

Hi! I just got an idea!

Some one who has an OOC fanfic that they wouldn't mind if I made reffereance to in this fanfic! Please contact me with your story name!!!

So…in case that didn't make sense….

If you have written a story in which the characters are very OOC, and you wouldn't mind if I said something about it in this fic, please let me know! So I ca start trying to choose one!

And for all you intelligent people out there who have a hunch about what I'm going to do….

KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT PLEASE! Thank you! I love you!

As to the "No updates!" I don't have my Twilight book! A friend borrowed it so now I can't write the next chapter! As soon as I get it back, which should be very soon. (Like later today! Or tomorrow!), I will update.

And now for your voting results!

I have decided to do Key chapters. Because it's the happy medium. There are a lot of people who want every reaction, and a lot who just want the story back. So, even though it's not my first choice, I think It's the best. Now, (while I don't have my book…grrr….)

What chapters would you consider key? I was going to do the

The meadow, the chapter when Bella goes to meet James, and possibly Port Angeles…

BUT! If there is a chapter I'm missing you all can't live without _please tell me or it won't go in the story!!!_

Thank you for your patience!

----Murmmer.


	14. Chapter 14

**K! I got my book back! I am going to finish Edward's reactions today. Here are some of them, the rest will be up later tonight!**

**And by the way, I'm struggling with my writing in one of my other stories, if one of you confident writers could look at it and get back to me it would be HIGHLY appreciated! It's called WAR, and obviously it's on my profile. I have an A/N about it in my most recent chapter. Again thank you to any one who looks at it and get's back to me about the writing! Just trying to improve!**

**Oh! Did you hear the references in **_**Breaking Dawn**_** are supposed to be from a **_**Midsummer Night's Dream**_**?! I just heard that! Does any one know if it's true?!**

**Wow…I just realized, the last TWO chapters have only been Author's Notes! And I'm kicking off this chapter with a huge author's note too! Wow! You guys must be getting REALLY impatient…I'm sorry! But really! Here is the real deal! I'm sorry about the wait and the false alarms!**

**Chapter 8: **_**Port Angeles**_

Reading this chapter awaked the grudge I still held against these men; not that they deserved the title. They should be thanking their lucky stars for the fact that they're alive.

It also brought a feeling of unease. I experienced this every time I was reminded of Bella's less than prudent qualities. Still I kept in mind neither of these facts would be altered, so I kept my expression light.

"I knew you were smelling my jacket, you know."

"I realize that now." She replied smiling. She could see I was faking my good mood. I decided it would be easier to claim obliviousness.

"I thought it was cute." I assured her.

She rolled her eyes and I could see only the slightest change in her skin tone; she probably wasn't even aware she was blushing.

I stared at the tattered corner of the page, absorbing everything I had just read. I found I couldn't concentrate on the chapter. There was only a burning curiosity to know her take on the next chapter, when she found out I was a vampire. That was one of the times I would have traded anything to know her true thoughts. And here they were in my hands…in the hands of every one…. How was it, for the sanity of me, I couldn't hear a whisper from her head, but this Stephanie Meyer writes down her every thought? Who was she? She couldn't be human, could she?

I allowed myself a few moments to dwell on this before forcing myself to change my train of thought. I could go in circles all day trying to find the answers.

"So," I said tearing my eyes away from the page corner I had found so interesting a few moments ago, "We continue?"

Bella had been watching me, wariness in her eyes which was poorly hidden. I rolled my eyes mentally, she always thought the worst. But then again, could I really blame her? I sighed, so softly it escaped her notice, before composing my face into a smile and turning to read.

**Chapter 9: **_**Theory**_

I set the book face down on the quilt beside me before pulling Bella into an embrace.

"Thank you." I murmured softly into her hair. I could feel her blush warming her skin in my arms. I pulled away, and held her face in my hands memorizing it. She was looking back at me, a hint of confusion in her eyes, but then, I couldn't be sure it was there.

Bella had truly not been afraid that night. She astounded me, and there was nothing I could say to her. But the euphoria that fact brought me was parallel to disturbing implications it brought with it. Her lack of fear will ostensibly evolve to lack of inhibitions….

Her eyes told me my face was poorly concealing my thoughts. I let my hands drop and looked down momentarily to arrange my features. I had to be more careful with that…

"Can I ask a question this time?" Bella asked lightly.

I looked at her, my eyes turning suspicious. "I suppose." I smiled.

"When you told me you never slept, what_ was_ that tone in your voice?"

I thought for a moment, remembering. "I suppose it was…longing. I miss sleep." I admitted.

"Oh."

What did she think of that? Did it trouble her for some odd reason? Was she just taking in the fact?

No matter how many of her thoughts I hear in this book, it will never be enough. She will always be a mystery to me.

But I am realizing…. Bella's mind is a very disturbing place….

**Chapter 13: **_**Confessions**_** (Bella's POV)**

I didn't look at Edward when he finished reading. This, I must say, was one of the most embarrassing chapters we've read; and that's saying quite a bit.

But more than my embarrassment, I waited for his response to this chapter. Edward used to be so alarmed by my lack of fear toward not just him, but his family. Even now, he will still occasionally express discontent with it.

Or maybe it simply the fact I didn't know what to say. Whatever it was, I kept my eyes fixed on the wall in front of me.

As minutes passed, I finally turned my head toward him. He was lost in thought, and there was a strange, unreadable expression on his face. Apparently he could feel my eyes on him because he looked up.

"This is all accurate?" he verified.

I nodded. "Yes, it get's creepier every chapter." That made him smile.

"Well…Maybe it's a good thing I can't read your mind." He teased.

I couldn't resist.

"Does that mean we can stop reading now?" I asked hopefully.

"Not a chance!"

"Yea, I know…" I sighed. "So, you getting all clued in on the wiring of my brain?"

His expression turned puzzled, "Not in the slightest. This is only making your mind even more unfathomable."

That surprised me. "How so?"

"Your thoughts and your actions don't always….line up…."

"I don't understand." He smiled.

"You wouldn't. It_ is_ your mind we're talking about, your logic _would_ make sense to you."

"I suppose…" I was still confused.

He smiled, and turned the page.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is the next chapter! As promised! Does any one even read these Author's notes?**

**Chapter 15: **_**The Cullens**_

I laughed out loud at this chapter, and Bella looked quizzically back at me.

"Naturally I tried guessing what you were thinking through all off this, and I was a bit off to say the least."

She smiled, "What did you think?"

"Well, for one thing, I thought you were either lying or in denial when you said you weren't afraid of my vampire family."

She glared at me playfully. I smiled back, appreciating the fact that there was a chapter in this book that didn't trouble me.

"I thought I was making some real progress in guessing your thoughts, but I was way off!" I shook my head at my own ignorance.

I looked at her. She was smiling unconsciously, apparently pleased by the news.

"Any guesses now?" that caught me slightly off guard, but I didn't give my reply much thought.

"You're amused by the fact I failed horribly at something." Her mouth dropped into a small 'o'. I laughed at her reaction, silly Bella, that wasn't too difficult to figure out, and turned the page.

**Chapter 22: **_**Hide-and-Seek**_

"Bella…" I sighed. Reading this chapter was distressing. I never thought I would hear myself encouraging selfishness but here I was thinking:

_Bella, a little selfishness is healthy…_

But honestly, did she truly have no idea what she meant to me? How valuable she was?

But at the same time, how could I not understand? If it had been me, would I have acted any differently?

I sighed at the riddle, and focused my attention on a different emotion.

Hate. I loathed James. But more than that, I loathed Bella was in that situation to begin with. No matter what Bella insisted or convinced herself was true, it was undeniably my fault. Even if only by association. I was distracted by Renée's thoughts.

_Honestly, how long does it take to read a book! They better not be doing anything BUT reading…_

I rolled my eyes, and then looked at Bella. No point discussing this…again.

"Your mother is getting impatient." Informed her.

"Ah, Renée…" I heard her mutter to herself, before she said, "She'll get over it."

"I'm sure." I smiled half-heartedly. I turned back to the book with a strange mix of eagerness and dread. This book held many things I didn't want to hear, but then I did want to hear everything….

And I kept reading.

**YES! That's all for Edward's reaction! I must say, I'm VERY excited to get back to my plot! **_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is the next chapter! It's a long one because I probably won't be able to put another one up for a week. I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving! Unless you don't live in the US…But I hope you hade a good 22****nd**** of November anyway! So…enjoy! **

My clenched muscles relaxed as we finished the last page. It was over. But I knew that was no reason to relax; now we had to go face my parents, more specifically, my mother. From the little I spoke to her I could tell she was livid, and hurt, but what troubled me was her parental air. This was not the parental façade I'd seen only on the rarest occasions. She spoke with genuine authority when she addressed me briefly in her car.

The more I thought the more the tension returned.

"Breath, Bella." Edward's soft reminder came just as my head started swimming. I inhaled deeply.

"Nervous?"

"Of course."

"To be perfectly honest, so am I. Renée is pretty angry."

"Oh!" I groaned burying my face in my hands. Why did this happen? How did this happen? What was I going to say to Renée?

One of Edward's arms wrapped around my shoulders while the other gently but firmly pulled my hands from my face. He kissed my palm softly.

"She loves you very much. You have nothing to worry about."

"Maybe. But that doesn't mean she'll be thrilled about you…"

His answering laugh was hard.

"She'll live, whether she thinks so or not. Now let's go, Renée is getting impatient. " He added the last bit to prevent me from voicing the question he undoubtedly saw in my inquiring eyes.

I sighed. I suppose I'd find out what he meant eventually.

He rose first, either more prepared for this, or more courageous than I was. But I stood with him; the butterflies in my stomach fluttered madly in protest.

"Charlie is home as well." He warned.

"Lovely." I muttered. He smiled, took my trembling hand, and led the way into our kitchen.

Renée hopped up instantly while Charlie remained seated at the kitchen table.

"It's about time!" she complained. "What were you doing up there?"

"Reading, mom." I said, blushing. Honestly Renée….

"That long?" she asked skeptically.

"It was a long book." She was beginning to annoy me.

She crossed her arms and glared at Charlie, who sat staring at his hands, folded on top of our table. He looked harassed, and I could only imagine how his day had gone.

Minutes passed in stony silence. It did nothing for my horrible nerves.

Then abruptly my mother spoke, looking at Edward with a gaze she obviously meant to be threatening and authoritative. "I want you to stay out of my head."

He sighed and I felt a surge of panic as he dropped my hand. I could see the suppressed annoyance in his face, but doubted Renée could.

"I would, trust me. But I can't help it; I just….know."

"So it's true? You can read minds?"

"Yes." He said, his voice civil, and polite, the exact opposite of my mother's accusatory tones.

"And you and your family are…." She trailed off, apparently not able to voice the word.

"Vampires? Yes."

Renée paled. Her last hopes of the book's falsehood were shattered.

"And I don't suppose you'd listen if I told you to get lost?"

I flinched. "Mom!" I growled. Why would she say that? I looked at Edward and saw only his emotionless mask.

"No I wouldn't." He spoke with finality and relief saturated me. She muttered something I couldn't hear and glowered at the linoleum.

"Then let's get one thing straight," she snarled viciously, this was truly a side of Renée I had never seen. Care-free, hair-brained Renée… I felt like I was being betrayed by a loyal friend. "You are under no circumstance to change her. Will you at least listen to _that_?"

"I will." He vowed.

""No!" I whirled to face him.

"Renée!" Charlie reprimanded, "You aren't seriously going to ask Bella to stay human when she's in love with a vampire!"

I was too shocked to blush. Charlie…agreed with me? I fought to comprehend his last statement.

"What?!" Edward sounded just as shocked as I did.

"Charlie Listen to yourself!" Renée screeched, "You're saying we should stand by and watch as our daughter turns into…No! Absolutely not! Think Charlie! For once!"

"No! You think! I admit this isn't ideal but if all she wants is to be with him, what are we going to do? Deny her true love? Think of Bella!"

I couldn't believe it, Charlie was never very good with words, and he was very reserved. He must feel pretty strongly about this. I was overcome with a surge of affection and gratitude toward Charlie.

"Y—" Renée began, but Edward interrupted.

"Charlie, I know where you're coming from. I know _exactly_ where you're coming from. You love Bella very much and want what's best for her; but this isn't it. It's not worth it. You have no idea what she would be giving up."

"Edward, you just have to trust me when I tell you it is worth it!"

"No!" Renée choked out. I could tell she was beyond surprised to be agreeing with Edward about anything, let alone this. "Bella, he knows what his life is like! He doesn't want that for you. Listen to him." She begged.

"It's an opinion. Alice is fine with being a vampire. And besides it's what I want."

"Alice is fine with it, because she doesn't know anything else!" Edward protested.

"He has his moments. You do—"

"Edward… Stop pretending that's what this is about. The only reason you're so against it is because for whatever reason you are convinced your some God damned, soul-less monster! That doesn't even make sense!"

"Bella," Renée said, "it's time you stop deluding yourself and get serious. You may not want to hear it but he _is_!"

Silence.

I was appalled. This was not my mother…

I looked at Edward. He was very calm but I could tell he was avoiding my gaze. There was an undercurrent beneath the serenity. I returned my attention to my mother.

"Why would you even think that? That was way out of line, Renée."

"No, it's the truth, whether you feel like facing it or not. I'm very sorry if I offended you Edward." Her tone suggested otherwise, "Bella, honey, you can't give your soul up for _him_, he doesn't even love you."

Edward's enraged snarl filled the kitchen, and Renee jumped back.

"Think any damned thing you want about me but that. I assure you it's false." He had finally abandoned his good-natured tones.

What had she thought? Why would he react like that? Considering everything she had voiced, I couldn't even imagine what she was_ thinking_…I was disgusted with her. I knew I would never have the courage to ask Edward what she had thought. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"You don't even know her." She accused.

"And you know nothing." He hissed.

"Enough!" I snapped. "We're getting nowhere with this. It's decided. One way or another I'm changing. If Edward won't, Carlisle will."

Edward clenched his jaw but remained silent.

Renée, however, protested "But Bella! Your soul!"

"Don't kid yourself Renée!" Charlie sighed angrily, "You're only afraid of losing Bella! You don't honestly believe Edward has no soul."

"How the hell would you know?" she sneered.

"Grow up, Renée."

"Your telling me to grow up? Life isn't a fairytale, Charlie! We can't let her ruin everything for herself just because Mr. Tall-handsome-vampire shows up in her life!"

"It's her choice. You need to set your fear aside and really look at this. We all know what she's like without him." He said darkly. Out of the corner of my eye I thought I saw Edward flinch. "What's best for her Renée?"

The tears she had been holding in finally spilled over her cheeks, and she sat there for a few long minutes just sobbing. I walked over to her and hugged her. She hugged me back.

"Oh, Bella…" she murmured quietly, and I knew she thought I couldn't hear. She hid her face in my shoulder and said with much more volume, "I'm so sorry, Edward…."This time she meant it. And I knew she regretted her cruel words…

"I understand." He said simply. But it caused her to sob harder. I stood with her for a long time… until she finally straightened up.

"I-It…" Her voice was rough. She paused and swallowed. When she spoke again her voice was much smoother, "It won't be very soon will it?"

I smiled softly, "Not too soon."

"But it will be before I'm ready…" She sighed.

"I love you, Mom." I reminded her.

The tears returned, but they were fewer.

"I love you too, Bells…"

The phone rang and Charlie groaned.

"I'll get it Chief Swan." Edward volunteered.

"Edward, I don't know that that's such a good idea…"

He smirked. "I can handle it." And he picked up the receiver.

"Hello?... This is him." He answered the caller. There was a long pause and his expression changed from confusion to annoyance.

"No, I will not!" Another much smaller pause.

"Because it's not right! A person's thoughts are personal! Honestly!" And he hung up.

"They're so immature…" he muttered.

"Who was it?" I asked smiling.

"Lloyd. He wants to know if Angela likes him."

I laughed. "Seriously?"

He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"You should have told him she did! You have to admit it would have been fun to watch!"

He smiled. "I couldn't do it to Angela. Poor girl…"

"Kids…" Charlie muttered.

**That's the end of that chapter! Long one huh? I'll post the next one as soon as I can! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks you all!**


	17. Chapter 17

I'm just gonna jump into the chapter now…

_**Meanwhile…**_

I walked into the hospital and was met by penetrating stares. I wondered mildly what they were staring at but brushed it off and strolled into my office as usual.

I walked in and sat at my desk shuffling through stacks of un organized papers, attempting to find one of my patient's records. I was waiting for my sleek, black PC to finish booting up when I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." I mumbled absently, continuing to browse through the folders.

When the visitor had sat down across from my desk I glanced up. It was Dr. Walker; I suppose you could call him my boss, although my medical knowledge was far more extensive than his. Still he did an admirable job with the hospital and I did not envy him.

My intuition pricked, Dr. Walker hardly ever had anything to say to me, what did he want now? I could tell by his irregular breath he was slightly nervous but his pulse was normal so his nervousness was fairly contained.

I smiled as warmly as I could without exposing my teeth to much, since that would probably only add to his unease. "Can I help you, Dr. Walker?"

"Carlisle," He didn't usually call me Carlisle, did that mean he was addressing me on a personal matter? I tried to think of something he'd walk to speak with me about, but came up dry.

"It has been called to my attention that you are..." He inhaled and exhaled slowly, " I know this is going to sound absurd, but quite a few people in town seem to be under the impression you and your family are vampires,"

He kept speaking but I had stopped listening. How had this happened? How Edward, or even Alice could, have not seen this coming, I had no idea. What would I say? If I was going to be able to invent a cover story I at the very least needed to know what exactly it was he was thinking, he didn't seem to convinced this was true, maybe I could convince him otherwise….

"…Now, I haven't read this book myself, but so many of our co-workers have and to put it bluntly it's frightening them. Now, at first I thought they were thinking way too much of a silly book, but then they did present me with some persuading evidence. So, I have to ask…. Carlisle, are you a vampire?"

"Book? What book?" I asked deflecting the question.

He sighed, "You know, I'm sure we have a copy here somewhere….Excuse me, I'll be right back."

And he was gone.

I knew I didn't have long so I didn't hesitate as I dialed Edward's number, he probably had the most solid understanding of this considering…

It hardly rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"I'm at the hospital, Dr. Walker is asking me if I'm a vampire and making references to this book. Do you have any idea what's going on? Hurry I don't have very long."

"I'm at Bella's with Renée and Charlie, they know everything. Half our school knows everything. Don't bother denying it, Carlisle."

"What about the book?"

"I've read it. So has Bella. Almost everyone has." His voice had an undertone of humor in it and I wondered how that was possible. Maybe I was imagining things. I heard footstep right outside the door and snapped the phone shut.

"Here it is." Dr. Walker said as he set the thick book on my desk. He didn't sit down this time. I flipped it over and read the brief summary about the back.

My eyes snapped up to meet Dr. Walker's.

"We are vampires." I confirmed.

Shocked fluttered across his face and I could tell he expected a different reaction entirely. He stood confused for a few moments until he finally smiled uncertainly, "I knew it was silly. Sorry about that." He thought I was joking, sarcastic, despite my obvious sincerity.

"It's no joke, and with your permission I would like to call in sick for the day, I have some things to straighten out with my family. Surely you can understand." I smiled.

He looked like he was being gagged. "B—but! How…I mean….your a doter! How…"

"If you have any questions, I'd recommend reading this book." I gestured to the book still lying on the desk "I have not read it myself but I would guess it reveals quite a bit. nOw I hate to be rude, but I really have to go now."

I walked toward the door and he practically jumped out of my way. I thought It was a silly way for a man of his stature to behave; he could retain some social courtesy.

**Short one! I know! And it has an abrupt ending! But it's this or nothing! I'm sorry, I'm doing my best to keep regular decent size updates but I'm coming into some turbulence!! I'll update when I can! Hopefully tomorrow! Cross your fingers and **_**REVIEW!!!!!**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Next chapter! Sorry it took so long! If you would like an explanation, here it is.**

**My computer crashed. It was forever before I could get it fixed. Then I was in Florida for Nationals, (we won!!!! X-D) and then I had finals.**

**Doesn't sound like much, but it was enough to keep me from updating! I realize I probably have no readers left, but I don't mind.**

**So without further ado…**

**Emmett**

I smiled as I finished the book.

If this is what Bella thought of Edward no wonder she's in love with him. I've got news for you, Bella, Edward's not _that_ perfect!

I laughed at this despite myself. Oh yes, this would defiantly become a source of future torment. I smirked.

I was about to walk back downstairs to talk about the book and it's consequences with Carlisle, when the lap top in the corner caught my eye.

I couldn't resist.

I opened that lap top and waited for it to boot up, impatiently. When it finally hummed to life I started up Google, my usual search engine.

"Fan…fiction…" I typed, and tapped enter.

I clicked on the first option and typed in Twilight in the search bar at the top of the page.

_13, 889 results._

I laughed and started browsing.

**One hour later.**

"Emmett, I know it takes you longer than us to read a book, but this is ridiculous –What are you doing?" Alice asked swinging around the corner.

"Two words! Fan Fiction!"

"Isn't that one word?"

"I don't think so…. Whatever. Alice, am I stupid?"

Of course I wasn't! But I wanted to see what she would say. I couldn't find anything in that stupid book that would lead any one to think I was stupid.

"Well, you're Carlisle, but no, Emmett, you aren't stupid. Why do you ask?"

"Because in most of these stories I act like a complete idiot!"

She rolled her eyes and for some reason that annoyed me.

"I'm sure your exaggerating. Why are you wasting your time with fan fiction anyway?"

"I thought it would be funny."

She opened her mouth to speak but I continued.

"And it is! I have no idea where they get this stuff! But there are things I could have done without."

I thought of the one story about Rosalie wanting to divorce me and shuddered.

She rolled her eyes again.

"Would you stop that! Or is it a disorder?" I snapped.

She glared.

"Sorry," I muttered, "But look! In this story I'm a drag queen who doesn't know what 9 times 3 equals!"

She giggled.

"See what I mean! And in this other one I read I can't figure out how to get in a car! And in another one I think I'm a pop star and demand my go-go boots!"

She snickered again and I glared at her.

"Emmett. That's just ridiculous! Why is it annoying you so much?"

"I'm not annoyed!" I said defensively.

"Or course not! Now come on! We have more important thing to deal with."

I sighed and followed her out the door.

**K, I know what your thinking. She made us wait so long for THAT?! Well, yes. I did. I know it's short, but it's past my bedtime as it is! I Now that things are a little smoother there should be more updates more often. I'm just doing my best! **

**Again, sorry about the length and poor quality. Truth be told this chapter is just to get me in the swing of things. **

**Oh! And there is a MAJOR flaw in the plot and I've been waiting for someone to bring it up, but no one has said anything. Does any one even know what it is???**


	19. Chapter 19

**See? Not as long of a wait as last time and this chapter will be much better than the last one, because despite the generous reviews, the last chapter sucked and I know it! Thank you all for your patience! **

_**And about the flaw….**_

**No one even came close. I'm very surprised no one caught it**_**. Every one who thought it was the wolves**_**…have patience! I did NOT forget about them! I just haven't gotten to them yet, this is all happening virtually simultaneously not chronologically. And every one who thought it was the Volturri haven't been reading my authors notes because I did mention that a couple times, although that may or may not change. **_**But really though, I would encourage you all to read the notes because some of them are important, especially when it's underlined, and when it's not important I do try to keep it short. **_

_**Edward**_

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I snapped it open, thinking it was Carlisle.

"Yes?"

"Uh...Hello?" the voice was female, but not one I recognized; voice belonged to a human.

"Yes?" I repeated. 'Who is it?' Bella mouthed from across the kitchen. I shrugged. 'Speaker?' she asked. I sighed and pressed the speaker button on the side of my phone. "

"Yeah, is this Edward?" The voice sounded like the speaker was forcing a deeper tone than what she would naturally use.

"Yes. How did you get this number?" I knew for certain we weren't listed.

"I, um, called with a question." I rolled my eyes, not missing the fact she was avoiding my question, and glanced at Bella. She had her eyes fixated on the corner of the table –concentrating; probably trying to identify the voice.

"Of course." I said with forced patience she had no chance of seeing through. "But may I ask whose calling?"

"My name is Emily Porter; I'm a sophomore." Emily: a frail, quiet Goth girl.

"Ah. And your question?" I was eager to end the conversation; there were more useful ways I could spend my time.

"Well…I…" she seemed to be struggling to remember something. This question was obviously rehearsed. Bella's teeth clicking together caught my attention. Her insightful expression said she had a theory as to what it was.

Emily took a deep breath and said very quietly, as if hoping I wouldn't hear, "I wanted to know if you would turn me into a vampire."

That was unexpected, at least for me, Bella didn't seem surprised.

"Absolutely not." I growled, irritated.

"But you don't understand!" she protested, "I won't be a threat to any one! I—"

"If you think the fact you want to be a 'vegetarian' vampire is going to change anything you're sadly mistaken." I snapped sarcastically, enunciating each word in attempt to control my tone.

"No, I mean I'm—"

"Anorexic? Well let me clue you in on something, skipping breakfast does not make you anorexic." My irritation gave way to anger. "And will you tell all of your 'troubled friends' not to call with the same ludicrous request?" I snapped the phone shut and sighed.

Bella giggled. I listened for a moment and the joined her.

"We should head over to Carlisle's now." I said. She only nodded, still smiling.

"And you think _I'm_ crazy…" she mumbled. I shook my head and grabbed the keys to the Volvo.

**Again, very short! And no actual plot, but I HAD to put that in there! Hehe! Don't worry next chapter well make a real dent in this story. And there may be some werewolf action! Yay! I would write more now, but I actually feel really sick and I don't want to mess up what's coming. I just acquired about 5 hours of free time after school every day so you may see an update in the middle of the week! REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello every one this is Murmmer. _**READ THIS!!**_

i am going to start by saying i was planning on deleting this story; try to be empathetic, i get three hours of sleep a night and my grades have been steadily declining so there is _no possible _way i can fit in updates as often as i, or you, would like. But I know that would really disappoint some readers, so i have decided on an alternative:

I'm going to let some one else take over it. If you would like to continue this story for me let me know and i'll look at your stuff and take you into consideration. I loved writing this story so i don't want to let it go to the first person who asks. Of course i will give the person my ideas for the plot and they can decide if they want to use them. Please don't ask unless you plan to seriously try to take on the plot; don't try it as an experiment, please. My email address is on my profile and you can always pm me. Thank you so much to any one who is willing to try to take the story, and for every one who convinced me to not throw it away. I'm very sorry about this.

Love,

Murmmer.


	21. New Author Announcement

Hello every one this is Murmmer. _**READ THIS!!**_

I got a review from Savanna Cullen that just about broke my heart there but of course it won't let me reply to her so here it is:

I'm so sorry you feel that way, but my weekends and summers are just as bad. I'm so busy i can hardly hear myself think! and i'm already taking time to work on some other stories and when i sit down and write this story gets put on the back burner and i don't think that's very fair. I'm touched that you regard me so much at all, but i promise the gal i've chosen is amazing. She'll do a much better job than i was doing. She won't ruin it. And i gave her all my ideas, and i'm confident she can improve on those ideas. Don't give up on this story, she will be great. And if not you can always let her know what you think in a review, she's the type who will actually listen to you not just use reviews to inflate her ego. Again i'm so sorry i can't finish it, but in what little time i have it's nearly impossible to write when i'm still thinking of something else. If i had more time i could devote more thought, but in the situation i have to prioritize... I'm very, very sorry. Love, Murmmer.

And now i'm going to announce who will be taking over.

I've read her stuff and she is amazing. I've been talking to her and everything i said in the reply to Savanna is true. She do a better job with it than i did and you should all be very excited. so, it's very bitter sweet for me to hand over the story to I Am Alice Cullen. Thanks Alice for helping me out; you're great.

Thank you every one! if you have any questions, comments or any positive feedback about Alice, i'd love to hear it! Oodles of love, Murmmer.


	22. just look at it

So....how many of you are shocked to see an update? i got a very simple review that made me realize something. I write for my enjoyment and to be honest this whole new author thing isn't working out. What "person" said is absolutely right. AND....Alice hasn't updated. MAYBE she put out one original update? even that? i'm not sure. At any rate, it's not working; she promised me about an update a week but truth be told I could update more than she is now. And although I have no more time than before, I simply don't trust anyone else to take over for after this. So yeah, I won't update once a week. I may be pushing once a month, but they will be exactly the way I want them. I know I've been very fickle with this entire ordeal but I am only attempting to figure things out. Sorry about the confusion. And in case any one is confused as to the bottom line here, here it is: I am resuming authorship of the story.

So...To emphasize my statement about how difficult updates are for me to post....

I won't be updating tonight....I REALLY want to but I have a detailed quiz on how the Krebs Cycle functions on Monday and a driving test thingy tomorrow. I can't exactly ask for help on my driving test but if anyone loves Bio and wants to help me out, I could really use it. I'll try to get the chapter up tomorrow but no promises.

Very sorry about everything--Murmmer.

* * *


	23. Chapter 21

I opened the door already answering the unspoken questions I heard.

"No, she had no idea. Neither Bella nor myself have ever heard of the author. I'm not sure. Yes, they are. And No, I don't know what we should do. Do you?"

"Not in the slightest," sighed Alice, "And everything is so chaotic. People are so riled they aren't thinking clearly and it would be almost impossible to get any real picture of the future. It looks as if we are making a decision with no foresight. And what really bothers me is why I couldn't see any of this coming."

"Well there must have been a wolf involved. That would explain why they haven't shown up here yet." Emmett supplied.

"Or they haven't decided on a course of action yet." Carlisle mediated, "This was not an easy feat by any means. In fact, I don't see how it's possible at all."

"This talk of how it happened is premature." Jasper grumbled, "We need to decide how to respond before we think about how it happened."

"Then I've got a place to start. Do we stay in Forks?" Alice asked.

"Of course we will." I answered, "We need to stay and do some damage control."

"But that may only make it worse." Rosalie hissed, "Maybe less is more and it would be best to leave."

"Be ridiculous on your own time, Rose. This is too far beyond just walking away."

"Why? what good can we do?" I gritted my teeth at her. It would be easier to be patient with her if her mind didn't betray her; she blamed me for everything. For involving myself with Bella in the first place. She wanted nothing to do with cleaning up 'my mess'.

_Don't get angry with her_, Edward, Emmett said_. She's not thinking straight._

I smiled at the irony, "You're telling me." Rosalie growled in frustration.

"I could talk to the wolves for you," Bella volunteered. "I'm sure they prefer me over you." she teased. Smile gone.

"No, Carlisle should go. Why waste time with a middle man? " I said, trying to make a logical point. Bella couldn't go and the easiest path to getting my way was to get someone to agree with me.

"Edward," she complained, and opened her mouth to argue, but Carlisle answered first.

"No, Bella. He's right. I should speak with the wolves directly." I smiled to myself, satisfied. Bella's jaw flexed and she crossed her arms but said nothing."One step at a time I suppose. "I think it's best if we go to the wolves before they come to us." he continued, "Jasper and Emmett come with Esme and I. Edward, Bella, and Alice start the damage control at the high school. Almost every parent is there anyway. Be as honest as you can and have Bella do most of the taking," she gulped and her face paled, "I think it would be wise to have them hear everything from another human. Rosalie you just...do as you see fit." he sighed.

They left quickly. I took Bella's hand. "Ready?" I asked.

She only looked at me in horror. "You'll be fine Bella. Besides it's not like we'll be mute." Alice soothed.

"You'd better not be." She threatened, "Let's just get this over with." she murmured hunching her shoulders.

**Alright, sort of a transitory chapter. The next should be interesting though, yeah? :-)**

_**And YO! haha I have an original story called Like a Salamander up on Fictionpress. The link and everything is on my profile. Please go check it out if you have the time. It's not fanfiction so I don't have a template or anything to follow and i'm REALLY looking for some criticism on character development and consistency. Please and thank you! :-D and if you wanna know why i named it something so random check my profile! I think it's VERY interesting but i'm a nerd like that. Oh! And a good friend drew (Sp??) a picture from one of my favorite chapters of that story. It's my profile picture. It's not very good quality because it was taken with a cell phone but you get the idea.**_


	24. Chapter 22

I walked with Alice and Edward in a black mood. No way on earth I was doing the talking today. Besides, whatever happened to Edward's view of 'cutting out the middleman'? wouldn't this make me the middleman? I stored that argument way for later. Alice's sly smile distracted me from my plotting. I looked questioningly at her but she didn't look at me.

"Nice choice." She chimed at Edward. He smiled in response. "For this anyway," she continued, "Very business-like I think. "

"What?" I asked; I didn't like being out of the loop.

"She's talking about the car." Edward clarified.

"Oh? what are we taking?"

"The Bentley Continental GT." Alice answered. I didn't bother asking what that was; I'd see soon enough.

It was a big, black, and I agreed with Alice. It looked very professional. Just another really fancy car, I supposed.

I slid in the back. Alice gave me a bit of a surprise and sat with me in the back seat. "Your going to have to be our chauffeur today, Edward." He rolled his eyes ans started the engine.

We took off into the downpour headed for the school. I guess technically it made sense we were going to the school. Go to where the kids are, but bring the little kids home, I don't know. I was still surprised that out of all places, the police station, chamber of commerce, a post office or something, why the high school? it all seemed a bit silly to me but if that's where people were....

I stopped this train of thought. Why waste my time thinking about silly things like that. People new the Cullens were vampires. It didn't seem real. Not quite tangible. It was hard to take it so seriously when it felt like I should be waking up. And then there was the matter everyone seemed to be putting off. The Volturri.

My stomach flipped. What would they do? They couldn't massacre a whole town... could they? I wasn't sure. Maybe they would never know. The only reason they found out I knew was because I went there. I told myself these things, but I knew I was deluding myself.

We pulled up. But before Edward even turned into the parking lot, people were staring. My face burned. These windows were tinted, right?

Almost as soon as the car stopped there was a bubble of people around it. Edward looked in the rear view mirror at me. "You can do this," He insisted. I nodded in agreement but we both knew I was kidding myself. Alive took my hand and squeezed it gently, "You ready?"

I looked at her and begged her to kill me now, spare me the torture.

"It will be fine, Bella." Edward repeated. I wasn't sure he believed himself, but I felt slightly reassured. Slightly. Very slightly. My heart thudded. I couldn't do this...

Edward opened the door and stepped out, fluidly. I looked outside, through the windows, the people stared at him. All of Forks must be here. He opened the door for me. He offered his hand. I didn't want to take it, didn't want to make any move to get out of the car, but I did. And I felt better when I did. I knew rejecting Edward's hand would be perceived as fear and I couldn't have anyone thinking they forced me into coming.

I stepped out of the car, not half as gracefully as Edward, and Alice emerged behind me.

It was silent. Awkward. Edward seemed to be concentrating, probably weeding through minds, and Alice had the same air of severity about her. Then there was me, fumbling and awkward, and nervous. Everyone stared. Was I supposed to be talking? I couldn't open my mouth right now if I wanted to, I'd vomit.

I closed my eyes, to escape theirs. I had to compose myself. I needed to look relaxed around the Cullens. The people didn't know it was them that frightened me.

I smiled and cleared my throat, "Um, Hi, everyone," Wow, that was dumb. _Come on, Bella, focus_. "I'm guessing you all know Alice and Edward." I gestured like a fool, and a stony silence followed. "I'm, um, definitely not the best public speaker." I said cynically, boy was that an understatement, "But, I, um," Ah, crap. I took a deep breath, "I'm here to clarify a few things." I paused. No one said a word. "I guess I should start by saying that the Cullens are vampires." A dull roar of murmurs spread through the sea of faces.

"How do we know for sure?" A male voice said from off to my left.

I answered the general direction, "You don't. I, personally, don't think they should have to prove it to you either. If you don't want to believe it, good."

I felt dizzy. I hated crowds. I hated crowds. I hated crowds. It was silent again.

"We're just here, because it's a pretty big shock and we know a lot of people aren't taking the news very well. We know a lot of you are scared, but there's really no reason to be and we're here to help you see that. The more you know about the Cullens, the more comfortable you'll feel around them. There's really nothing to worry about." I gulped. Here came the response, right on cue.

"What about Jasper?" A woman asked.

I glanced at Alice. She didn't visibly react, but then, what did I expect? "Did anyone have a problem with Jasper before they read to book? I don't think so. Jasper is aware of his limits and is perfectly safe. He's even been around my blood since then," My eyes flashed involuntarily to Edward, no need to tell them that didn't really turn out well. "And I'm here. I'm fine."

There was discussion, but no one argued. I sighed in relief. Then:

"But why even take the chance? Why even come to the high school?"

I didn't have anything to say, "I, uh...." crap.

Edward saved me, "We did it to blend. But I suppose that would be pointless now. We don't need to go to school if everyone agrees that is best, but I assure you, it's not a necessary precaution. No one here is in any danger of us."

The silence that followed Edward was different than the one that followed when I spoke. Deathly silent, no on breathed, let alone speak. But no on said a word likewise.

Then someone spoke, a girl, "That wouldn't be fair. How would any of them get into college if we didn't let them finish high school? That would be stupid. I say let them stay." We all knew a college degree wasn't an issue for the Cullens and they could easily home school. I wondered what her motives for speaking up were....

No one disagreed. I was impressed.

Then a girl, a little older than me, stepped forward. She had thick-framed black glasses on, and thin straight blond hair. I glanced up at Edward, he raised an eyebrow at her. She raised hers back, acknowledging him. She pulled out a small pocket knife from her faded jeans and lifted up the blade with her thumb nail. She turned with the blade raised to show the group of people, then lowered it in front of her with her back to me. I realized what she was doing, just as she raised her hand to the crowd like she had a question.

She turned to faces us and showed us her palm. Blood dripped from a small cut on her hand. She waited. Neither Edward or Alice reacted in the slightest. In fact, both looked rather bemused. She smiled and turned her back to us.

"There. I say they're safe enough to be around." She had a deep voice, but it wasn't hard or manly.

I understood she had just done us a favor and smiled toward her.

**mmkay, chapter doesn't end here but that's all I had time to write! So i figured you'd rather have this now than wait for all of it. correct me if i'm wrong! sorry guys, i KNOW it's been a long time, but i've been busy getting my life in order. For those of you who care my grades have gone up! :) I got a 3.6 last semester. YAY! hopefully I will have time to update my other story tomorrow and finish this chapter next weekend. If not, I'll probably get to it for sure next weekend. things are calming down a bit. **

**Oh! BIG NEWS! Someone FINALLY figured our the flaw in the story!!!! And I don't think they even realized they did. If you wanna know what it was you can go read the reviews for the last chapter and see if you spot it! :-P I'm evil, aren't I? **

**And whoever it was who was dissin the name lloyd a while back...ur a meenie face! lol just playing. I do like that name actually. I would never name my kid that, but it's nice for someone else :-) **

**Thanks guys, for all your patience with me! I can't believe so many people were/are so understanding. I mean it, you rock. And I will sincerely try to update more now that things are calming down. **


End file.
